Dead Birdy
by Miss Kells Bells
Summary: The Robins meet in an alleyway when tragedy strikes. Will it bring them closer or farther apart? Rated for character death. Involves Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian but there were only two character slots.


**Summary:** **The Robins meet in an ****alleyway when tragedy strikes. Will it bring them closer or farther apart?**  
><strong>Rating: T for character death<br>Disclaimer: I do no own Batman**

**A/N: This takes place prior to the reboot but I don't have specific time so I'm not sure if this is before and after Batman's "death" and "resurrection".  
><strong>

**A/N2: I think I should admit here that I've never read an actually comic with Damian in it, I just know him from the internet, and I've only seen Jason as Robin and in the Red Hood movie. Knowing this feel free to give me any advice improving their characterization. Also I'm sorry **

**A/N3: I know Stephanie Brown is also a Robin. I'm not forgetting about her. I love her. She's probably my favorite female character in the DCU, she just didn't fit in this story. She's the girl, she's not adopted, she's also the only one to become Batgirl afterward. This is a brother story. Maybe in the future I'll make a sister story about her, Babs and Cass. **

* * *

><p>Jason wasn't surprised when he saw the unconscious Robin laying in the alleyway. He was a little surprised that Robin was in his territory and Batman was nowhere to be seen, but he wasn't surprised that Robin had obviously failed his mission. In Jason's mind he was the best Robin there was and none of the replacements would be any better. He had kicked Tim Drake's ass before and he'd surely kick the newbie's ass too.<p>

Still Jason knew he couldn't just leave the kid unconscious in an abandoned alleyway. He was sure Dick would find the kid soon enough but the memory of how Bruce hadn't found him in time during his last adventure as Robin kept replaying in his head. Jason rolled his eyes, knowing he had a weakness for kids. It wouldn't stop him from kicking the kid's ass one day but it would stop him from leaving right now. He knelt down next to the new Boy Wonder and place hand on the kids shoulder to shake him awake. The boy didn't stir.

Jason's hand landed on a slit in Robin's costume, probably damaged in the battle that left him unconscious. The flesh of his shoulder felt cold. Instinctively Jason's hand moved over to the boy's neck. No pulse.

"No," Jason said quietly. The word escaped from him. Panic rushed over. He could almost imagine a crowbar coming down on him again.

Jason shook the boy harder. He couldn't be dead. He wouldn't allow it.

"Robin! Robin!" Jason shouted. His scooped up the kid in his arm and held him close. He started to rock Robin back and forth like a baby. "Please, don't do this to me. Please, just wake up."

Tears dripped down Jason's face. He had no idea he was capable of so much emotion. He had seen dead kids before. It angered him. But he never cried over it. Deep down Jason knew why this kid's death hurt so much.

He held Robin closer. "Batman will save you," Jason promised. "It'll be okay. He'll save us. He'll save me."

Jason lost all control and started to sob. He tightened his grip.

"Jason?" someone said from behind him. Jason didn't notice the person. After all it wasn't _his _Batman's voice.

"Dick, don't," another voice said.

Dick, dressed as Batman, made his way in front of Jason and his Robin, Damian.

"Jason, did you have to beat up Damian too?" Dick said with annoyance. He kenlt down in front of Jason and reached to take Damian into his own arms. The same shock that had appeared on Jason's face appeared on Dick's when he made contact with Damian's skin.

"No," he whispered.

Jason pulled Damian closer to himself and Dick jumped backward, in shock.

"What did you do?" he asked in disgust.

Another person appeared in front of Jason. It was the third Robin, Tim Drake, now known as Red Robin. "Dick, I don't think—"

"He killed him!" Dick shouted.

"Well if he killed him it was probably because the little twerp tried going after him," Tim retorted, surprised he was defending Jason. He was surprise he could be so heartless toward death.

"How can you defend him? He tried to kill you."

"The only thing Jason ever did was rough me up," Time said. "He didn't think I was worthy of being Robin, but he didn't kill me. Damian, on the other hand, has made it very clear he wants me dead."

"Wanted," Dick said quietly. He fell to his knees in defeat and looked at the boy. "He _wanted _to youd dead." Dick looked over at Tim. Even with his domino mask on Tim could see the sorrow, guilt and pain on Dick's face. Damian was more than a sidekick to him. He was even more than a brother. He was raising Damian. Damian was like a son.

"I didn't," Jason finally choked out. A few more sobs came out. "I found."

He looked up at Dick, his eyes pleaded behind his own mask. "He'll be okay, right?" Jason asked.

Jason was broken. The memories of his death were flouting back. He couldn't comprehend what was actually going on. In an uncharacteristically brotherly moment Tim knelt down beside Jason and placed his arm around his shoulder. He pulled him into a hug and let Jason cry on him. Dick scooted over to join his three brother. He pulled the two living ones into a hug, with Damian in-between them all.

None of them knew how they were going to get through this, but they did know that at least they'd have each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't hate me if you're a Damian fan. This wasn't a hate-fic, just an emotionally traumatic one. Since Damian is the only character I've never read and I really wanted one of Jason's younger brothers to die in a Robin costume for this I thought he was perfect for the role. Tell me if you think I should continue or leave it at a one-shot. Thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
